This invention relates to a method and means for marking X-ray film with identifying indicia.
Properly identifying an X-ray with indicia indicating the name of the patient and other pertinent information, is a difficult and cumbersome problem particularly in the case of mamography examinations. When a patient is having an X-ray taken, the patient fills out a patient history form. Then the X-ray is taken. During the taking of the X-ray, a certain portion of the X-ray is blocked out so as to leave that portion unexposed.
After exposure of the X-ray film to X-rays, certain identifying indicia are placed on the as yet unexposed portion of the X-ray film. Different processes are used for placing these indicia on the film. One process involves using lead letters which are positioned on the X-ray. The film is then exposed to X-rays with the lead letters causing indicia to be transferred to the film. If lead letters are used, these letters are sometimes put in place prior to the taking of the X-ray, so that the indicia are placed on the X-ray film at the same time that the film is exposed to X-rays.
Another process involves placing typed gum labels superimposed over the unexposed portion of the X-ray film. In the case of mamography examinations a minimum of at least four such labels are required.
All of the above processes involve preparing a second set of identifying indicia in addition to the original set of identifying information placed on the patient history form.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for marking X-ray film with identifying indicia.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for transferring identifying indicia to the film which permits the use of the patient history form, and which eliminates the need for preparing a second set of indicia.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for transferring identifying indicia to the X-ray film which utilizes the information originally placed on the patient history form without creating the likelihood of error in making a further transcription of the information on that form.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which permits the patient history form to be superimposed in registered alignment over the X-ray film for transferring identifying indicia from the patient history form to the film.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is efficient in operation, economical in use and durable in construction.